Wade Heston
Wade Heston is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as the deuteragonist of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars ''and major character in GTA Online: Matter of Law. Biography ''Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars Please see here for details. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ''GTA Online: Matter of Law'' After the events of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Wade retires and moves to Los Santos . There he meets Dave Norton and returns to work in the police. For a long time, Wade follows the GTA Online Protagonist 's criminal activities and later, together with Dave, invites him to an interview in the SLP squad. If the Protagonist joins the SLP and orders an LSPD Office , Wade gives him a tour and begins to cooperate with him. Heston can call the player while he is in the SLP Squad and give him helpful advices. Also Wade can send notifications about any criminal accidents, which indirectly or directly stems with other player's freemode activities. Wade's services By calling Wade in freemode and being in the SLP Squad, the Protagonist can choose one of the options: *Evacuation ($0) - the player is picked up by the police Maverick, which throws him to the nearest police station. *Boat evacuation ($0) - the player is picked up by the Police Predator , which throws him to the shore. *Helicopter evacuation ($0) - the player is picked up by the Police Maverick, which throws him to the nearest police station. *Barricade (Cost: $1,000, cooldown: 3 minutes) - if the selected player with WP moves on a ground vehicle, 5 barricades formed of the Mammoth Police Patriot appear in turn on his way, next to which there are SLP officers shooting after him. *Reinforcement (Cost: $2,500, cooldown: 3 minutes) SLP Patrols approaches the SLP Player on the Grotti Police Cheetah Classic and the Mammoth Police Patriot . If there is a player with WP nearby, SLP officers will attempt to eliminate him. If there are no players with WP, the SLP Officers will return to the base. *Air support (Cost: $3,000, cooldown: 3 minutes) - reinforcements using the Police Maverick . *Remote Sniper Rifle (Cost: $6,000, cooldown: 10 minutes) ''Main article: SLP Equipment - Weapons '' TheBurrito appears near the player. By getting inside, SLP player will have access to several rifles, which are installed on roofs and hills throughout the state. Personality Heston often makes up false claims about his life, claiming that they are more interesting than what really happened (i.e. his wife was killed/divorced but really cheated on him with his best friend). He often goes on about how they should make a movie about his life. Gallery WadeHeston-GTACW1.jpg|Wade Heston in 2009. WadeHeston-GTACW2.jpg|Wade Heston in 2009. WadeHeston-GTAO.jpg|Wade in 2019 (Grand Theft Auto Online). WadeHestonArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Artwork of Wade in the police garage with his Dukes. Trivia *His outfit from his official artwork is very similar to clothing that Niko Bellic can purchase from the Russian Shop. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto: Online Category:Government Officials Category:Police Officers Category:Law enforcement officers Category:Male